100 in a 55
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Goin' a 100 in a 55 and I don't know why, I'm still alive... I still believe, some things are just meant to be. -Pop Evil. --Post Series ficlet.


**100 In a 55**

**Summary: Goin' a 100 in a 55 and I don't know why I'm still alive... -Pop Evil**

**A/N: This could be considered a follow up to eighteen days, in any event I love this song and it reminds me of Mulder. **

**Dedication: To Rach and her solid advice of 'Go Ahead, do it'**

**Disclaimer: Chris Carter might of made this, but I made it better. :P**

They had changed cars again, somewhere in Arizona. They were now flying down the highway in a black Crown Victoria long past it's prime. Mulder pressed down harder on the accelerator, watching the spedometer climb towards a hundred. The temperature gauge climbed and he prayed, to a God he'd never put much faith in, that it wouldn't over heat.

"Mulder?" Scully mumbled in her sleep, turning in her seat.

"Ssh." He whispered, "It's okay."

"Where are we?" She asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Somewhere in Montana." Mulder told her quietly.

Scully nodded, grabbing her jacket from the seat behind them and cover her self with it, "We're not going to make it past the border."

"We are." Mulder promised her.

"Mulder, be realistic." Scully pleaded.

"We'll make it. I won't let anything happen to you." He reached across the center console and took her hand.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know." He drove with one hand, taking her left hand and holding it to his chest. She could feel his heart beating through the white shirt, it beat out a rhythm, familiar and yet foreign all at once. She put her faith in that rhythm, believed that it could save them. Mulder wouldn't let anything happen to them, he'd keep his promise.

The day faded into night, the bright orange sun on the horizon faded into a light blue, then a dark navy and finally pitch black. The Crown Vic sputtered along the empty stretch of highway, there wasn't a gas station for another ten miles and Mulder prayed that they'd make it that far.

"Hey." Scully yawned, "Want me to drive."

"We're almost to a gas station." Mulder told her, "We'll switch there."

"Okay." Scully said. Mulder knew he wouldn't sleep, but it would humor Scully.

"Hey Scully..." Mulder took a breath.

"Yeah?" Scully asked.

"Do you have.. any... uhm... do you have any pictures of him?" Mulder asked, he knew she felt guilty but he knew she had done what she had to.

Scully nodded, digging through her bag for the small album. Mulder drove with his knee as he took the album, opening it. The spine was cracked and the pages her finger printed and tear stained. Mulder traced his finger over one of the pictures, "He's beautiful."

"Mulder, I'm so-"

"No." He cut her off. The engine sputtered some more and finally died, he barely got it off the side of the road, "You did what you had to."

"Mulder." Scully let the tears fall.

"You did what you had to." Mulder kissed her lightly.

"I hate it." She wiped at her tears.

"I know you do." Mulder didn't have a kleenex, so he ripped the sleeve off his shirt and used it as a hanky.

"What's wrong with the car?" Scully asked, sniffling.

"We're out of gas." Mulder kissed her forehead, "I'm going to check the trunk for a canister."

"Okay." She said softly.

Mulder pressed the button to pop the trunk, climbing out of the car, he popped his back. He opened the trunk and spotted the red canister, for once something was going there way. He grabbed the can, walking over to Scully, "There's a gas station up the road, want to walk with me?"

"Yeah." Scully nodded, shoving the album back into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

They linked hands as they walked down the gravel run-off of the old highway, the lights from the small town shown over the hill. When they reach the gas station, they filled the can and Mulder paid for it at the pump and then they walked back to the car. Not a word was spoke between them.

The night remained silent. They drove through Montana, field after field passing them by, blurring one into another. Mulder took over the driving as the sun began to rise and they approached the Canada border. They waited in the line of cars and approached the booth, Mulder had their passports, well, their fake passports.

Scully's head rested against the window, to any casual passerby, she looked asleep. Mulder knew, however, that she was praying, her hand resting on her chest, her fingers against her cross necklace.

Mulder pulled up to the booth and handed the man their passports. He asked no questions, waving them on through, much to their surprise. Mulder pulled away from the booth, his heart racing and he looked at Scully bewildered, "How?"

"Some things are just meant to be?" She shrugged.

_I still believe  
Some things are just meant to be  
I still believe  
Some things are just mean to be  
I still believe  
Some things are just meant to be_

**A/N: Alright, so there that is. I love that song so much and I think EVERYONE should listen to it. Kaypeesh? LOL. Hope you liked it. Please review!**_  
_


End file.
